


Sweet Lipstick

by YugoTokusatsu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Candy, F/M, Kissing, Lipstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:55:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YugoTokusatsu/pseuds/YugoTokusatsu
Summary: Terezi decides to visit John out of boredom, after some time of doin' nothing she finds a box of candies in the shape of lipsticks of different flavours and then she decides to have some fun, with both the lipsticks and John.





	Sweet Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: Lipstuck

 

 

 

 

 

Your name is John Egbert and your are now a 20 year old young man, after the event of a Game called "Sburb" that changed your life forever you finally have a change to settle down in your home and relax.

 

But then you hear someone knocking at the door and you open it to find the familiar face of Terezi Pyrope, during the event's of Sburb one of the players who you have the most eventful experiences with was Terezi, not exacly in a possitive way, you allways thought she was very weird, he strange fetish for dragons and court talk, not to mention the fact that in one of your sections in the Game she got you killed, wether that was an accident or on purpose it's unclear but she didn't seem to regret it in any way, she always weirded you out and new how to push your buttons and get on your nerves, which is something that seemed to become one of her favorite hobbies.

 

Now you alot older and you've gotten use to her weirdness to the point were you find it more charming then annoying, that doesn't change the fact that she got you killed at one point and that she likes to get under your skin, but you'll take what you can get...

 

TEREZI: H1 JOHN!

 

JOHN: Terezi? what are you doin' here?

 

TEREZI: YOUR D4D L3T M3 1N!

 

TEREZI: 1 W4S V3RY BOR3D SO 1 D3C1D3D TO P4Y YOU A V1S1T!

 

JOHN: why?

 

JOHN: can't you just go visit Karkat or Dave?

 

TEREZI: KARKAT 4ND DAVE 4R3 BUSY K33P1NG 43CHOTH3R COMP4NY

 

JOHN: ok...

 

TEREZI: C4N 1 COM3 1N?

 

JOHN: sure i guess...

 

 

You decide to go back to your computer, Dave pestered you today saying that you need to be around the your computer to see the newest pages of "Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff" that he made, and while your on your computer Terezi just keeps bothering you from 10 to 10 minutes about how bored she his...

 

TEREZI: JOHN, 1M BOR3D!

 

JOHN: well what do you want me to do?

 

JOHN: if you called before comming i could have prepared something for us to do but you didn't.

 

TEREZI: DO YOU H4V3 4NY 1D34 OF WH4T W3 COULD DO?

 

JOHN: well, maybe later today we can watch some Nic Cage movies on the living room, i got some microwave popcorn and boxes of gushers.

 

TEREZI: WHO 1S N1C C4G3?

 

JOHN: do you see that poster above my bed?

 

JOHN: the guy on the front is Nic Cage.

 

TEREZI: SO TH1S 1S TH3 HUM4N 4CTOR VRISKA 4S B33N SWOON1NG OV3R TH1S 3NT1R3 T1M3?

 

TEREZI: 1 4M NOT 1MPR3SS3D!

 

JOHN: have you seen any of his movies yet?

 

TEREZI: NO...

 

JOHN: then i'm sure you'll change your mind when you see them, we can start with Con Air!

 

JOHN: even though it's not a very good movie it's alot of fun and it's my favorite one!

 

JOHN: then we can watch the National Treasure series!

 

TEREZI: (N3RD!)

 

 

While your own rambling about the Nic Cage movies your planing to show her, Terezi seems to be distracted by something...

 

 

You notice she stands up from your bed and she seems to try and reach for something under your bed...

 

JOHN: Terezi?

 

JOHN: what are you looking for?

 

TEREZI: SOM3TH1NG UND3R YOUR B3D SM3LLS D3L1C1OUS!

 

 

 

That's another thing about Terezi you found very weird about her, she is blind but she can smell colors, and she apparently she can taste colors too, it's a troll thing so you try not to give it much thought, while in the events of the game you found this pretty weird about her but now you don't my as much...

 

TEREZI: MY MY JOHN!

 

TEREZI: H3H3H3H3H3H3 1 D1DN'T KNOW YOU W3R3 TH3 TYP3 OF P3RSON TH4T W4S INTO CROSS DR3SS1NG!

 

JOHN: i don't cross dress Terezi, what are you talking about?

 

TEREZI: TH3N WHY DO YOU H4V3 4 BOX OF D1FFR3NT COLOR3D L1PST1CKS!?

 

JOHN: ho! that's something i won in a valentines day online contest!

 

TEREZI: V4L3NT1N3S D4Y CONT3ST?

 

JOHN: yeah, I got those on the mail a few weeks after the contest, those lipstick are flavored after diffrent fruits.

 

JOHN that one you have is strawberry flavored!

 

TEREZI: 4ND YOU N3V3R 4T3 4NY OF TH3M!?

 

TEREZI: WH4T'S TH3 M4TT3R W1TH YOU!?

 

JOHN: Terezi, my dad bakes me cake every day of every week!

 

JOHN: he bakes so much most of the cakes have to be shared with the neighbors or be thrown in the trash!

 

JOHN: the least thing i need is more sugary stuff, in fact the only reason i entered the online contest was becauese i was very bored and i didn't even expect to win.

 

JOHN: i even forgot that i had those.

 

TEREZI: HO, SO TH3Y R34LLY T4ST3 LIK3 FRU1T?

 

JOHN: yeah, here have a taste!

 

 

 

You then take the lipstick from her hands and put some of it in your finger...

 

TEREZI: 4LR1GHT TH3N!

 

 

She then take her teal colored tongue and ran it throught you finger smeared with strawberry flavored lipstick.

 

 

TEREZI: TH1S!

 

TEREZI: 1S!

 

TEREZI: 4M4Z1NG!

 

 

Terezi moved closer to your face, drooling a bit from her mouth.

 

TEREZI: G1V3 M3 MOR3!

 

JOHN: hum...ok

 

 

You pick up the lipstick again to put some in your finger again.

 

 

But then Terezi grabs your arm with her hand at the speed that would make a bullet feel jealous and snatched the stawberry lickstick from your hand with her other hand!

 

 

She then processeds to draw a line of strawberry lipstick on your arm.

 

 

She then licks it all from your arm, leave her discusting saliva allover your arm, which grosses you out a bit.

 

JOHN: Terezi!

 

JOHN: what are you doin!?

 

 

TEREZI: 1'M NOT DON3 W1TH YOU Y3T!

 

TEREZI: TH3 FUN 1S JUST B3G1N1NG!

 

 

She then stars drawing on your face with the lipstick she draws spirals on your cheeks and stars above your eyes.

 

TEREZI: YOUR F4C3 LOOKS 4DOR4BL3 JOHN!

 

 

TEREZI: 4ND D3L1C1OUS!

 

 

She then moves closer to your face and starts licking it like there's no tomorrow, and while her saliva being in you arm discusted you a bit, her smelly saliva allover your faces was a bit to much for you!

 

 

JOHN: alright, so that's how it's gonna be huh!?

 

JOHN: fine, i'll play!

 

 

With that you tackle Terezi into your bed and try to take the lipstick from her hands, and despite showing some resistance you take!

 

 

You then draw an her face, you draw a scar on her forehead, a moustache and a beard!

 

JOHN: hehehehehehe you look great Terezi!

 

JOHN: i drew you a scar, a moustache and a beard!

 

TEREZI: 1 KNOW 1 C4N SM3LL 1T!

 

TEREZI: 1'M JUST NOT V3RY H4PPY ABOUT 1T!

 

 

JOHN: well to bad!

 

JOHN: i'm gonna lick your face now!

 

You then start to lick Terezi's face until there's no more to lick!

 

 

With that Terezi pushes you away and takes of your shirt!

 

JOHN: Terezi that's cheating!

 

JOHN: give me my slimer shirt back!

 

 

She just towers over you with a big shark tooth shit eating grin on her face and the strawberry lipstick on her hand!

 

TEREZI: HO 1 TH1NK 1 L1K3 YOU B3TT3R W1TH YOUR SH1RT OFF JOHN!

 

 

She then draws a pair of breasts on your chest with "boobs" writen above it, and an arrow drawn across your chest with the words "suck me" writen close to your crotch!

 

 

She then start's licking your chest and belly giving you very strong tickles!

 

JOHN: hahahahahah Terezi that tickles hahahahaha!!!

 

JOHN: PLEASE SHOW SOME MERCY!

 

TEREZI: NO M3RCY FOR YOU JOHN!

 

TEREZI: NOW ST4ND ST1LL 1'M G1V1NG YOU 4 R4SPB3RRY

 

 

She then slows down and moves closer to your chest and starts licking your nipples...

 

TEREZI: YOUR BOOB13S T4ST3 D3L1C1OUS JOHN!

 

 

You don't see it but you hear a loud thump on the ground, you look to the side and see that her shoes are now on the ground...

 

 

When she starts licking your nipples your tickles get less distracting and your are capable to concentrate enough to push her off of you, taking her pants off in the process when she fell back her glasses dropped of her face!

 

 

On closer inspection you can see that she is wearing boxers with little colored scalemates, the plushies that for some reason she really likes to hang around the neck with nooses!

 

 

 

 

You then draw on her legs, you draw her legs with red leg hairs and bubbles on her feet, then your start licking her feet, running your red tongue between the gaps of the toes!

 

TEREZI: H3H3H3H3H3 JOHN YOUR K1LL1NG M3 H4H4H4H4HA4

 

TEREZI: TH4T T1CKL3S L1K3 CR4ZY!

 

TEREZI: PL34S3 STOP H4H4H4!

 

JOHN: you didn't show me any mercy when you were licking my belly, you got what was coming to you!

 

 

You are not to mean, so after you were done licking her legs and feet you gave her a moment to breathe, she then stands up and starts to take off her t-shirt that was damp to the touch with her sweat...

 

TEREZI: TH4T W4S FUN!

 

TEREZI: NOW L3T M3 G3T 4 L1TTL3 MOR3 COMFORT4BL3!

 

 

And with that she tosses her t-shirt aside!

 

 

You lean your back against your movie poster covered wall and Terezi takes a few steps towards you and sits on your lap...

 

TEREZI: NOW L3T M3 TRY SOM3THING!

 

 

Then she starts to use the lipstick on your lips (lipstick on the lips! Weird am i right!?) and then stands back a bit  to admire her art...

 

TEREZI: MY MY JOHN!

 

TEREZI: TH1S L1PST1CK LOOKS GR34T ON YOUR L1PS!

 

TEREZI: YOU SHOULD US3 1T MOR3 OFT3N.

 

JOHN: sorry Terezi, only on special occasions!

 

TEREZI: BUT THOS3 GL4SS3S H4V3 TO GO!

 

 

She then takes off your glasses!

 

 

She stares deep into your eyes...

 

TEREZI: YOU H4V3 V3RY D3L1C1OUS LOOK BLU3B3RRY 3Y3S!

 

JOHN: your not gonna lick my eyes are you!?

 

TEREZI: NOT NOW OR TOD4Y!

 

 

You then share a deep and passionate kiss and she starts licking the strawberry lipstick off your lips...

 

JOHN: let me put some one your lips too...

 

TEREZI: OK...

 

 

 

You then take a look at the red lipstick on her lips.

 

JOHN: you should wear red lipstick more often.

 

TEREZI: 1'LL DO 1T 1F YOU DO 1T!

 

 

 

You then start to kiss her and lick her lipstick...

 

TEREZI: JOHN, ST1CK OUT YOUR TONGU3!

 

JOHN: ok!

 

 

 

You stick out your tongue and she smears more lipstick on your tongue, then she starts licking you tongue and you start to lick her's, both of your tongues fighting over dominance!

 

 

TEREZI: WOW TH4T W4S GR34T!

 

JOHN: i agreed!

 

 

 

Suddenly John's dad enters the room with a cake on his hands!You look at him with a look of shock and he sees that you are not wearing your shirt and Terezi is sitting on your lap with only her underwear on...

 

 

 

He then steps out of the room and leaves the cake by the door with a note on top of it!

 

 

You facepalm when you see the note...

 

 

JOHN: great, my dad got the wrong idea...

 

TEREZI: 1S TH4T SUCH 4 B4D TH1NG JONH?

 

TEREZI: BY THE W4Y DO YOU M1ND 1F 1 T4K3 4 F3W OF TH3S3 L1PST1CKS W1TH M3 TO SH4R3 W1TH 4 F3W FR13NDS!?

 

JOHN: sure go a head, i don't mind...

 

You look outside the window to find out that it's dark outside...

 

TEREZI: H3Y JOHN C4N 1 ST4Y FOR THE N1GHT!?

 

TEREZI: YOU WOULDN'T S3ND 4 BL1ND G1RL TO W4LK 4LL 4LON3 4T N1GHT 4ND POSS1BLY G3TT1NG MUGG3D!?

 

You are not stupid, you know Terezi is just like Deardevil, meaning she might be blind but that doesn't mean anything...

 

JOHN: sure you can stay the night, if you don't mind having cake for breakfast...

 

JOHN: anyways, let's go downstairs so we can watch Con Air and eat some popcorn, we can watch the rest of the Nic Cage movies tomorrow morning!

 

TEREZI: SOUNDS GOOD TO M3!

 

 

THE END?


End file.
